


Woven Together

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Nami and Usopp are best friends, The Strawhats are family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: After Usopp shows off his braiding skills, Nami has something in mind.





	Woven Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Tight
> 
> The eleventh of 31 short prompts for the month of October. To see the full list go [here!](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/187741793157/as-mentioned-earlier-this-month-im-doing-a)

It started by accident, well, as much of an accident as Usopp can try to vouch for. When he was creating a braid with ropes on deck, somehow, Nami’s hair was braided along with them. Her nap rudely interrupted by a sharp pull close to her head, and Luffy swears her scream probably reached Raftel.

The result being a tangled mess than nearly resulted in her cutting her hair, but in the end with Franky’s smaller hands, they got it out.

So, when Nami approaches Usopp the next day, he’s terrified. Scared that overnight a patch of hair had fallen out from his doing and now he is going to die. Dead at sea—so young. 

“Can you do that again, without the rope this time?” Nami asks, a small smirk on her lips and reaches out to wipe away the drip of sweat off Usopp’s face, “I’m not mad, promise. You’re really good at that, and now that my hair has gotten so long sometimes the wind controls me—instead of the other way around.” 

Usopp nods, eager, but also relieved. He doesn’t have to die today. 

“W-what kind would you like? Fishtail? French? I learned this weird new plait-” Usopp starts to ramble, but is stopped by the gentle hand of Nami on his shoulder. 

She tilts her head toward the swingset on the deck, and starts to walk with purpose, leaving Usopp no other option but to follow her. Plopping down in front of the swing, she pats the wooden seat, and Usopp understands. Sliding into it, he swings back a little, leaving himself to sway until it settles. 

“Fishtail sounds fun.” Nami says and fluffs her hair behind her back, allowing Usopp full access, “Just make it tight, ok? I can’t stand the tickle of loose ends.” 

“Of course, of course.” Usopp says, hands starting to gather the sides of her hair. 

He works, unlike most things he does, slowly. Meticulously braiding her hair, back and forth into the plait, humming in response to her story. They sit and talk while he works, and Usopp nearly wants to undo it and start over, just so they have more time. 

“Sanji-kun?” Nami calls out and Usopp hears pots clash in the kitchen, followed by the feverous sound of steps. 

“Yes, Nami-_swan_?” Sanji says, gasping for breath, his hair mussed in the front, “What do you need? Are you thirsty?” 

Nami shakes her head, and Sanji seems to process the braid, eyes melting into hearts. Before he can so much as speak, much less gush over her, Nami holds up a hand. Sanji clears his throat and readjusts himself upright, waiting patiently, and Usopp wonders just when he got this way. 

“Can you bring me two mirrors, or just reflective surfaces? I’d like to see it.” Nami says and Usopp feels a smile tug on his lips, overshadowed slightly by the worry in his heart. 

_What if she hates it?_

Sanji gives a small hand of recognition and dips inside the ship. He’s gone in a flash, but a moment later he returns with two hand mirrors in his possession. Handing one to Nami, he holds the other behind her head, allowing her full view of Usopp’s handywork. 

“_Oh…_” Nami says, a soft sound, almost like a sigh, and a smile quirks on her lips, “Usopp…it’s beautiful.” 

Heat pulls to his face and a self-conscious hand rubs at the back of his head. It’s not like it’s anything special, well, not to Usopp. What is special is the smile on Nami’s face, the way her hair drapes on her back, and the way his best friend looks so beautiful. 

“Will you do this for me again?” Nami asks, braid swishing to the side as she turns to look back at him, “I want to see everything you can do.”

Usopp nods, puffing his chest out with pride filling him, and Nami laughs. That sound he loves so much. 

“Maybe we could find some nice flowers to weave into it?” Nami says, letting her eyes drift and mind wander, “Maybe you could twist it into a bun?” 

“All.” Usopp replies with a smile, “Let’s do it all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
